


the loverbirds cook a meal together

by cathybites



Series: Adoribull Prompt Sunday stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loverbirds cook a meal together

It had seemed like a simple enough idea. Dorian enjoyed cooking, and Bull enjoyed being around him. Making a meal together was just one more way to spend time with each other. Dorian had visions of smiles shared over simmering pots, of soft kisses while waiting for the timer to go off.

The reality was more like: Dorian overestimated the size of his kitchen. It was small but manageable enough with him in it. But it wasn’t built for even a small qunari, much less one the size of Bull. Dorian turned to grab some spices and ended up elbowing Bull in the sternum. Bull bent down to pick up a dropped utensil and his horns knocked the pot of pasta off the stove. Soft kisses turned harder and needier, and by the time they realized the smoke alarm as well as the timer had gone off, the sauce had turned into a blackened mess.

“Sorry about that,” Bull said, leaning against the counter, watching as Dorian scraped the ruined sauce into the garbage.

Dorian huffed. “You’re not sorry at all, don’t lie.”

“Hey, I am. I know you were real keen on this.” He looked earnest enough, though, even with the small quirk of a smile hiding on his lips.

“well.” Dorian set the sauce pan in the sink to soak. “I just thought it’d be nice to spend some quality time together.”

Bull stepped closer, arms bracketing Dorian against the counter. He nosed along the back of Dorian’s neck, kissing him softly behind the ear. “Tell you what. I’ll order us some pizza, then I can show you my idea of quality time.”

“Like I don’t know what that is already.”

“Is that a no?”

“…make sure you order mushrooms on the pizza.”


End file.
